The present technology regards systems and methods for encapsulating corroded or deteriorated steel or concrete piles of bridges and other structures with concrete columns, below the mud line or earth's surface, using a novel fiber-reinforced polymer shell system having an auger attachment. Although particularly useful for reinforcing deteriorated piles and columns, the technology may further be used on new or in-service non-deteriorated support structures.
Prior to the development of the present technology, corroded or deteriorated structural piles and columns were reinforced by means of jackets or shells, positioned and secured about the structure, above the earth's surface. To extend the reinforcing structure below the earth's surface, the pile or column site had to be excavated. However, excavation can be costly, inefficient and at some sites difficult or practically impossible. The present invention provides a practical, cost effective and user friendly component, system and method for reinforcing deteriorated structural piles and columns to below the earth's surface.